Aishiteru, Watashi no Kokoro WA Anata no
by KrazyKeke
Summary: "For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." Judy Garland. Harry Potter realizes that Hizashi was the one who was always there when he needed him. And he makes a change in his future - for the better of all involved.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, however, I do raise my glass in a silent salute to all the lives lost and cut short due to the hazardous occupation as shinobi/kunoichi or the Final Battle

* * *

**Summary**: AU of The Blind Fuinjustu Master. What if Harry chose Hizashi, realized the Hyuga was his true soulmate chosen by the Kamis all along and never left the village?

* * *

Chapter One: (Risuna's house) "You would make quite the interrogator, Risuna." Hizashi commented, swirling the tea in his cup.

Risuna made a noise of agreement. "I don't have the incentive." He blushed when he felt Hizashi's heavy…weight, against him, and his arms around his waist. "What are you doing, this isn't funny…"

"Good, because I'm not laughing." Hizashi said calmly, running his hand up his chest after unbuttoning the collar shirt. "I might not be able to read auras, but I can read body language, and I know you're torn between self-loathing, and lust for myself and Shikaku-san."

"I was raised to believe this was wrong, immoral. We shouldn't…" Risuna protested weakly. "!" He bit his lip, drawing blood as Hizashi touched him… down there.

Hizashi chuckled, though it wasn't mocking. With his free hand, he turned Risuna's chin and kissed him fully on the lips, tongue darting out to swipe at the blood. "In some ways, you're all knowing and wise, but in this…" He gripped Risuna's hard member, getting a shaky exhale in response. "In this, you're still very unknowledgeable. Let me show you why it isn't wrong."

As Risuna tried to formulate a proper response, Hizashi made it increasingly difficult by patting his buttocks a little before his hands dipped in his loose pants, kneading the white globes skillfully. "Hizashi..." the blind wizard half whined, half moaned. "I'm a shinobi, Risuna, we're an oppurtunist lot." Hizashi teased huskily. Then without warning, he lifted Risuna bridal style, much to the other man's shock and embarrassment. "What are you doing, baka?! Put me down!" He struggled weakly but Hizashi held him firm, navigating through his house until he reached the man's room, dropping him on the bed.

Hizashi crawled on top of him, kissing Risuna hard, his hands tugged off Risuna's pants easily, next he reached for the shirt, pulling it up and over his head, throwing it...somewhere. The raven haired man writhed underneath him and Hizashi used both hands to pin Risuna down and keep him there. Risuna instucted Hizashi about where the condom and lube were in his dresser next to them and the Hyuga ripped open a condom wrapper and started rolling it on his hard cock while Risuna slowly parted his thighs a bit more and reached for him, pulling him too for another kiss.

Hizashi moved his hands on his partner's hips just as their bodies aligned with one another, then those hands moved again, covered in more lube they teased his entrance once more, starting to pleasure him again until he could no longer stand the pressure and decided to enter but surely and they started moving together, Hizashi setting the pace as he filled Risuna's body only to pull back and repeat the motions. He hooked an arm under Risuna's knees and slowly raised them a bit more, gaining a better angle, driving deeper into the raven haired man. The wizard tried to get hold of his cock but Hizashi batted his hand away and took matters into his own hands, literally. It did not take long for them to reach completion.

That night, Risuna lost his "virginity" to someone he considered his best friend. "You should go be with Neji."

Hizashi snorted. "If you're going to play the self-loathing card, it's not working, nor is it attractive." Sliding out of bed, uncaring that he was naked, and began pulling on his clothes. "But I know that's how you're gonna be, so I'll leave."

"I just had sex with you, and I don't go after guys, and you expect me to…" Risuna began to rant, then froze. "Iruka's here, you have to go."

Hizashi raised a single eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?" Risuna gave him a half angry, half terrified look. "…You're serious. Fine. I'll go out the window. Though whether you're straight, bi or homosexual, that kid's stuck to you like glue."

Things were decidedly tense between Risuna, Hizashi, and Shikaku after that. To most people, it was just friends having a long, silent argument, but in shinobi circles, it was well-known that Hizashi had some feelings for Risuna, and Shikaku didn't like it because he had feelings for Risuna, too, only he was chained to Yoshino by marriage. Risuna insisted that he didn't want to be with either of them, but everyone knew he was in denial.

"You either want Hizashi with all his Clan's uppity bullshit discriminating against you and your relationship, or you want Shikaku, who's too scared of his wife and her big mouth to actively go after you." Inu said, sitting beside him on the rooftops of a building.

"It isn't as cut and dry as that. I just…I don't want to hurt either of them." Risuna admitted.

"Well, it's a little too late for that. You've already fucked Hizashi and Shikaku is going crazy wanting you, but he thinks you want Hizashi more." Inu retorted with the subtlety of a hammer.

"That's not fair, Shikaku's married, and as much as you seem to think I'm a slut, I don't have sex with married men."

"I don't think you're a slut." Inu said with a rare case of gentleness. "I think it's unfair that two men with the political backing of large Clans want to be with you, and you're scared of how you feel for them. If I were you, I'd be scared, too."

"What do I do?" Risuna whispered, hugging his knees.

"…Sometimes, the things we're most afraid of doing is the right thing." Inu answered cryptically.

_Tell them the truth_. "Thanks…"

* * *

Tell me what you all think and review please. The story title roughly means _I Love You, My Heart Is Yours_

**Preview of the next chapter**:

'We could've been good together, Risuna.' 'Perhaps, but eventually, we would have parted. I know that and you know that, Shikaku. Hizashi...is who I've decided.'


End file.
